The Artist
by Emma Ro
Summary: They were her canvases, her masterpieces. But today was for her. O/S


Thanks for sticking with me through this long break. Here is one of eight one-shots that I wrote; these will be the last of my writing except for my collab with Frankielynn (which is still in the works and will take awhile to get out).

Thank you to the wonderful twilightladies1 and coloradoperson, who preread this for me, and the amazing idealskeptic, who beta'd.

* * *

She was an artist. A tattoo artist.

She owned La BellaRosa tattoo parlor, and worked there with her friends.

Her work could be seen all over the beaches of California. They said her shop was the best on the whole West Coast. She was good at everything. Where most tattoo artists had a specialty, she could do it all. From portraits to pin-up, traditional to contemporary, biomech to typographic. Anything and everything.

She had her regulars; Jacob with his tribal art, Seth with his full sleeves, and Alec with his biomech back piece. But today was special.

Bella and Rose were waiting behind the counter**,** watching as the mostly uncovered beach bodies walked by the front windows. She recognized her own work walking by, some previous customers would wave through the glass, some would walk in to say hello.

A door in the back opened suddenly, Alice walked out of the back room**,** trying to flirt the pants off of the young woman with the newly pierced navel. Rose and Bella looked at each other, rolling their eyes at their persistent friend.

"She always goes for the ones who are so obviously het," Rose whispered.

"That's why we love her. She boosts our egos by flirting … not to mention our business."

Alice saw the girl out, handing her a business card with an obvious invitation for a more personal outing.

She sighed loudly, watching the girl walk away from the window. "One day I'm gonna be some girl's spring break exploration in lesbianism."

"Or, you could just look for a woman that is already a lesbian. Save yourself the chase," Rose said.

Alice looked back at her with a wicked smile. "Where's the fun in that?" Alice asked before laughing. "When are the guys getting here?"

"Should be here any minute," Bella said, just as the door chimed. "Or now."

"Honey, I'm home!"

Four men walked through the door, laughing. The first one through the door, the man that **had **yelled, was Edward, Bella's personal full-body masterpiece. They had known each other since childhood and had been best friends for just as long. He was her first tattoo. She had done everything on his body: his legs, his arms, his back, and had just started the front of his torso. He was a lawyer who wore suits all day but under those suits, from his wrists to his ankles, he would be covered as soon as she finished.

The second man was Edward's partner of three years, Riley, who was still a tattoo virgin. He always said that Edward had enough for both of them. Both Edward and Bella kept trying to convince him to get at least one.

A large hulking man walked through the door next, jogging straight over to Rose and wrapping his arms around her. Emmett was Rose's personal project. He had come into the shop five years ago for a tattoo and after one, he couldn't stop … the tattoos or Rose.

Jasper was last. He came in and sauntered over to Bella. He was the final tattoo artist at the shop, and Bella's husband. They had known each other almost as long as Bella and Edward but their relationship turned from platonic friendship to a romantic relationship as they grew older. When Bella wanted to start tattooing**,** they decided to start together.

Bella was Jasper's project. Being the bad ass tattoo artist, she was surprisingly mostly free of ink. That would be changing. Jasper was going to start her back piece today.

Rose got her station set up for Emmett as Alice, Edward, and Riley sat down at the break table in the front of the large room.

"Are you ready to start, darlin'?"

"Yep, go get your station set up."

Jasper moved to his station as Bella went over to the break table to wait.

"If you won't let Bella tattoo you, you should at least let Alice pierce you."

"Edward, don't pressure poor Riley. The body art virgin has a right to say no." Bella said, giggling.

"Actually I was thinking about a piercing as a starter. Maybe my tongue," Riley said, smirking at his boyfriend. The look that crossed Edward's face made both Bella and Alice crack up, laughing.

"Oh, definitely. Edward would enjoy that, I know Jasper does." Bella stuck out her tongue, wiggling the long barbell through it. She winked once more as Jasper called her over, before walking away.

…

Hours later, after everyone else left, Jasper finally finished up the outline. He washed up his station as Bella took a look at the start of her tattoo. It was a rainforest, complete with animals, falling rain, a stream, plants, and flowers. It was a gorgeous start.

"What do you think, babe?" Jasper walked up to Bella, wrapping his arms around her naked torso.

"It's gorgeous. It will be even better when it's colored." Bella turned around, facing him. His hands slid down to grasp her butt, carefully avoiding her fresh tattoo. She walked him back to his tattoo table, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. His shirt was removed quickly followed shortly by their pants.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" Jasper asked, panting slightly.

"Always."

She lowered herself over his erection, guiding him into her heat. It started out slow and sweet but quickly turned frenzied and passionate.

"God, babe. You're amazing." Bella said, as he brought his hand up to stroke her clit with his thumb. "I'm gonna come."

"Let go, darlin'."

They came within seconds of each other, calling out to the other. When they had caught their breaths, Jasper started to laugh. Bella climbed off him before speaking.

"Something amusing?"

"I was just thinking that I should probably get up and clean my station again."

Bella snickered lightly. "Yeah**,** that would be a good idea." She smacked him on the ass lightly as he stood up and said, "Get to it."

As she walked out, she heard Jasper call back to her, "Yes, ma'am, boss lady."

She laughed as she walked toward her office, ready to head home as soon as Jasper was done.


End file.
